peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-10 ; Comments *Peel says that he has agreed to DJ at the Hacienda for an hour next Thursday (16th February). *A recording of the first 90 minutes of a three hour show is available. Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. Sessions *Prolapse, #1 (rpt). First broadcast 20 August 1994. Session recorded 1994-07-17. The tracks 'When Space Invaders Were Big' and 'Love Like Anthrax are available a Cherry Red 7 inch single . *Po!, one and only session (rpt). The session was first broadcast on 14 May 1994 and recorded 1994-04-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting : ''File 1 begins'' *Kinki Roland: Toxic Rain (12 – Pollution Volume 1) Eidechse Records''' @''' :(JP: 'This though is my favourite record currently'.) *Kaisers: She's Gonna Two Time (7 inch) Spinout Records *Escorts: The One To Cry (7 inch) Fontana :(JP: 'About the closest I ever came to Merseybeat really was that I knew the drummer in that band's brother.' ) *Horace X: Horace (CD – Horace) Mahajeti''' @''' *Prolapse: When Space Invaders Were Big (Peel Session) *DJ Pulse: Stay Calm Killaz Remx (10 inch) Moving Shadow''' @''' *Flaming Lips and Nick Cave: What A Wonderful World (Cassette - Have a Hellfire Kinda Christmas) Hellfire :(10:30 pm news) *Fall: Bonkers In Phoenix (LP - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent Records *Po!: A New Grandma (Peel Session) *Hippies With Altitude: Mescalito (12 inch) Harthouse''' @''' *Prolapse: Broken Cormorant (Peel Session) *God Is My Co Pilot: Hora (CD – Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant''' @''' *Nyboma: Abissina (CD – Anicet) Stern's Africa *Blast Off Country Style: Where the Geeks Are (CD – Rainbow Mayonnaise Deluxe) Teenbeat *Project X: The Summit Guy Called Gerald Remix (12 inch) Summit Records''' @''' *Po!: The Mad Girl (Peel Session) *Golden Starlet: Boy Scout Club (Various Artists LP - Elastic Jet Mission) Slampt *Gregory Isaacs: Don't Call Me Baldhead (7 inch) Anchor Records''' @''' *Prolapse: Doorstop Rhythmic Bloc (Peel Session) *Acid Scout: Acid Marathon 1 (2xLP – Safari) Disko B''' @''' :(11:30 pm news) *Waddle: Food (7 inch) Noisebox :('''File 1' ends)'' *Dream Plant: The Mighty Machine (12 inch) Vacuum ' @' *Extreme Noise Terror: We The Helpless (CD - Retro-Bution) Earache § *Po!: Pop Star Wives (Peel Session) § *Two G'$: Energy (12 inch) Juice Box ' @' *Medicine Head: Next Time The Sun Comes Round (CD - New Bottle Old Medicine) Dandelion § *Lumieres: Cinder Hearts (7 inch) Light § *Safe Deposit: You Can't (12 inch – Network Analysis Vol 1) Urban Trance Records § *Fall: One Day (LP - Cerebal Caustic) Permanent Records § *Prolapse: Serpico (Peel Session) § *Skatta: Dress Back (7 inch) Steely & Clevie Records § *Sweetheart: Looks Can Kill (CD - An Ordinary Family Visits Hell) Bad Vugum $''' *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Harsh Measures (12 inch – Strange Rotation EP) Eurk § *Solid Statesmen: Suit Yer Fancy (7 inch - Melodies of Man, Machine And Nature) Empty Records § *Technohead: Mary Jane (12 inch) Mokum Records § *Fitz Of Depression: Slip Shot (LP - Let's Give It A Twist) Fire § *Po!: Tomboy and Cowgirl (Peel Session) § *'''Unknown: Funky Tech (12 inch) Legend § *Jacob's Mouse: Public Oven (LP - Rubber Room) Wiiija § *Canopy & Matrix: Arkine’s Lost (12 inch - Rough Business) Space Records § *Santo & Johnny: Long Walk Home (LP – Encore) Canadian-American Records § Tracks marked''' @''' available on File 2 Tracks marked''' $''' available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-02-10 (incomplete) *2) 1995-01-06-02-10 Peel Show LE219 *3) best of peel vol 76 part 1(with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:33:46 *2) 01:33:41 (44:36 on) (from 1:20:14 unique) *3) 46:47 (28:29-30:33) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. Thanks also to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Created from LE219 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 76 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector